


Back Again

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: It wasn't much, but it was home.





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back home from visiting my twin sister, got the idea for my Akuroku Day contribution at the airport.
> 
> Also, I am dead. Like, I was falling asleep as I wrote this. Feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them tomorrow. Happy Akuroku day...what's left of it.

They’d left late.

Roxas wasn’t too surprised; he’d gone to visit his twin brother after all and they’d spent the week enjoying themselves. Between work, college and general responsibilities, Roxas was glad for the break. He’d gotten caught up with the goings on of the family, seen friends he hadn’t spoken with in person in over a year, and had spent more time willingly with his brother than he ever would’ve expected to in his earlier years. They’d been glued at the hip all their lives, after all. He was more than glad for the freedom awarded to him when he’d moved to Twilight Town.

Still… Home was in Destiny Islands with Sora, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his brother until he’d seen him again for the first time in thirteen months. Sure, they talked almost every day but…

It wasn’t the same.

So Roxas couldn’t really be mad that he and Sora had left for the airport a bit late. They’d had friends over, were having a good time, and somehow the hours flew by. By the time they’d reached the airport, Roxas had lugged his bags out of the car, given Sora a tight hug, and all but ran to his gate. He’d made it just as the plane had started boarding.

The flight itself wasn’t the most comfortable. He’d been crammed into an aisle seat next to a couple of seat hogs, tried to fall asleep only to be woken multiple times, couldn’t get comfortable. Needless to say, the four hour flight to Twilight Town was not fun. It was exhausting, and Roxas just wanted to go to bed. Of course, life wasn’t so easy, nor did it want to be particularly giving. He’d asked his buddy Xion for a ride the week prior and she’d given him a ‘maybe’. Which promptly turned into a ‘no can do’ once he’d texted her. She didn’t give a reason, but Roxas doubted she’d leave him stranded if it wasn’t something important. He could’ve called his boyfriend, but Axel was probably at work and it wasn’t as if Roxas could just expect him to drop everything. He’d tried Hayner and Pence already and they both had plans that bled into the week Roxas got back, making them unavailable. Olette didn’t even have a car.

It was tempting to just save himself the money and take the tram, but Roxas was too tired to deal with the hour and a half it would take to get home on the thing. He was just sleepy enough to put forth the dough necessary to get a taxi. He’d regret it the next day, but oh well. It wasn’t as if he _didn’t_ have the money…he was just too stingy to want to spend it.

Of course, stinginess warred rather harshly with tiredness, and tiredness won out. A taxi it was.

Roxas didn’t bother hailing one. He shot a quick text to Sora to let him know he’d gotten back to Twilight Town okay, and then he’d called up a taxi service. The one that arrived was as antique as most transportation, public or private, tended to be in Twilight Town, and against all those cobbled roads the ride was aggravatingly bumpy. Between the plane and the taxi, all of Roxas’ chances to nap were scattered. In their place, a disgruntled twenty-something subsisting on caffeine and fumes was left stewing as he glared out the window. The driver had tried to make conversation a few times, and he did feel slightly bad for his clipped responses, but eventually gave up in favor of reaching the destination as quickly as possible.

They pulled into the driveway of the little house within twenty minutes. Roxas could’ve kissed the man if he’d been so inclined…and not already spoken for.

Speaking of…

Hefting his bags out of the car, Roxas paid the driver and huffed his way over to the front door. It wasn’t much of a house: one floor, old as dirt, situated closer to Market Street as opposed to the nicer homes on Sunset Terrace. It technically belonged to Axel on top of that, as Roxas couldn’t lay claim to it until he married the man who owned it, but he still considered himself a part of it. So no, it wasn’t much but…

It was good to be home.

Roxas all but kicked the door open once he’d gotten his keys in it. His luggage was dumped unceremoniously on the wood floor, the door kicked shut once more. There was no bustling in the living room or kitchen, no sound coming from the bathroom, nor the dulcet tones of Axel’s annoyed strings of profanity as he tried to rid the backyard trash cans of pests. Nothing from the bedroom either, but Roxas had a slight inkling that Axel was somewhere in the house. After all, he couldn’t have been at work—where he generally is supposed to be midday on a Monday—when his ridiculous bright red car sat innocently out in the driveway.

Making a beeline for the bedroom, Roxas did indeed find what he was looking for. Curled up around a pillow like a cat, Axel lay on his side on the bed and snoozed softly. It was equal parts frustrating and adorable.

Mostly frustrating, actually.

Frowning, Roxas pulled the pillow from Axel’s arms and smack it instead against his boyfriend’s butt. Snorting a little, Axel jumped up into a half sitting, half laying position with a confused and sleepy look in his eyes. It took a few blinks before he finally cleared out the haze.

“Hmm? Whazzit—oh…” Axel trailed off, peering up at Roxas through tired, half-lidded eyes. The sort of expression Roxas was sure was permanently etched onto his face by now.

“You could’ve picked me up,” Roxas sighed, not even really have the energy to make a fuss about it. He instead sat down on the bed, not resisting when Axel looped an arm around him and pulled him down onto the mattress.

“I was gonna…I’ll pay you back…”

The words were barely intelligible through Axel’s yawn, and, contagious as it was, Roxas’ reply was similarly so.

“You don’t have to… Just wanted to get home.”

At that point? Nothing else mattered. Axel was probably tired from work anyway, so the last thing Roxas was gonna do was take his money.

“Glad you got home safe,” Axel continued. Roxas turned over to face him, slinging an arm over his side and cuddling into his chest. There was little doubt that Roxas wouldn’t make it home safe, but the possibility was always there and it stuck around in the backs of everyone’s minds like a tumor. He’d probably gotten a ton of texts from his brother telling him to be safe on the drive from the airport. All of which he’d answer when he could think straight. Right now was cuddle time.

“’Course I made it back safe,” he reassured, though it was muffled and hole-ridden with yawns.

“You should go to sleep.” Axel’s words vibrated in the air above Roxas’ head and the skin against which his cheek was pressed. Roxas only shrugged in return, already falling asleep again at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

“You should too. Day off?” Not that Roxas remembered checking to see. It could’ve been his own fault for thinking he needed a taxi.

“Took the day off. Needed the sleep.”

“You’re always sleeping,” Roxas snorted. Axel seemed to roll with the accusations, letting out a short laugh.

“I’d nap six times a day if I could. Though I did try to stay up for you. Could’ve called.”

“Could have. Didn’t. It’s in the past.”

Axel hummed, as if he could argue farther but decided against it.

“I guess it is.”

“Exactly. Don't argue, just hold me.”

This time, when Axel laughed it was truly with humor. His arms wrapped tighter around Roxas, pulling them flush together. Roxas took the opportunity to press a tiny kiss to Axel’s sternum, smiling dopily when his chin was lifted and one was returned on his lips.

“Glad to have you back, Rox,” Axel grinned, his fingers still wrapped around Roxas’s chin. It didn’t quite impede the nod Roxas sent back.

“Glad to be back. It’s good to be home.”


End file.
